logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KYW-TV
WPTZ 1941–1944 1944–1954 1954–1956 WRCV-TV 1956–1963 1963–1965 KYW-TV 1965-2003 1965–1998 Westinghouse Broadcasting & Cable and Group W Productions used a proprietary typeface, now called "Anklepants," for the station logo throughout their entire ownership of the station, as shown here. This had come after Westinghouse and NBC had switched stations (with the KYW calls and license transferring to what is now WKYC Cleveland; and the WRCV calls moving to KYW) only for the Federal Communications Commission to cancel the trade due to allegations of coercion on the part of NBC; allowing the KYW calls to return to Philadelphia in 1965. In 1995, KYW-TV switched its network affiliation from NBC to CBS, as a result of a deal by Westinghouse when WJZ-TV lost it's ABC affiliation to WMAR-TV. Westinghouse later acquired CBS altogether, making KYW-TV an O&O. Ch. 3 TV, Philadelphia, Penna..png tk43-md1.jpg|Mike Douglas with a KYW camera tk43-md3crop.png|KYW cameras behind the scenes of The Mike Douglas Show kyw-eyenews_jackjones.jpg|'KYW-TV's Channel 3 Eyewitness News Video Open From The Late 1970's' KYW_NBC_1979-86.svg KYW 1979.jpg|''3 For All'' (1979) ScreenHunter_30223 Nov. 16 21.35.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM Weekend intro (August 1980) ScreenHunter_30224 Nov. 16 21.38.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 11PM intro (October 21, 1980) Kyw82id.jpg|1982 Station Ident kyw-83.jpg|1983 Station Ident ScreenHunter_30222 Nov. 16 21.33.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News at Noon - "Two Anchor Names" promo (1984) ScreenHunter_29868 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg ScreenHunter_29867 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg|KYW Channel 3, Let's All Be There ID (1985-1986) ScreenHunter_29864 Nov. 14 19.12.jpg ScreenHunter_29860 Nov. 14 19.04.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News Special Report bumper from 1985 ScreenHunter_29863 Nov. 14 19.10.jpg ScreenHunter_29865 Nov. 14 19.14.jpg ScreenHunter_29861 Nov. 14 19.06.jpg ScreenHunter_29866 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg ScreenHunter_29862 Nov. 14 19.09.jpg ScreenHunter_1138 Dec. 22 08.08.jpg|'KYW-TV's Channel 3 Eyewitness News Nightcast Video Open From Tuesday Night, May 13, 1986' KYW_NBC_1986.svg KYW-TV Come Home to Channel 3 1986.jpg ScreenHunter_30220 Nov. 16 21.27.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News Nightcast intro from January 26, 1987 ScreenHunter_30219 Nov. 16 21.25.jpg|Your Constitution Station ID (1987) KYW87.jpg|KYW Come on Home to Channel 3 promo (1987-1988) Kyw.jpg|Station ID (1989-1991) kyw_ident_newsid_1990a.jpg|The Pride of Philadelphia id from 1990 ScreenHunter_30221 Nov. 16 21.31.jpg|Channel 3 Eyewitness News 6PM outro from March 2, 1990 Kyw_2.jpg|Station ID (1991-1994) kyw-newstonight1991b.jpg|News at 11pm open (1991-1994) KYW-TV 3 The Stars Are Back 1993.jpg Kyw_3.jpg|Station ID (1994-1998) news3_1994a.jpg|News at 6 intro (1994-1998) kyw_specialreport.jpg|Special report intro (1994-1998) 1998–2003 Though both KYW-TV and KYW NewsRadio 1060 AM still used it to a degree, the classic Group W typeface had begun to be phased out by the time this logo for the television station was introduced. Kyw97.jpg|Ident KYW_CBS_1995.svg KYW3EWN.jpg|''KYW-3 Eyewitness News'' logo (1998-2003) KYW_3_Logo.gif thismorning99a.jpg|Eyewitness News this morning open (1998-2001) kyw-1999-ewn5pmenforcer1.jpg|Eyewitness News open (1998-2001) kyw-ewn01-version3.jpg|Eyewitness News this morning open (2001-2003) kyw_6open2002.jpg|Eyewitness News at 6 open (2001-2003) 2003–present 2003-2013 kyw2003.jpg Cbs3 blue-on-white 2013.svg kyw-whereilive-short2.jpg kyw-ewnrelaunch2.jpg cbs3_2003_openwar.jpg ScreenHunter_1141 Dec. 22 08.27.jpg cbs3_2ewn12noon.jpg ScreenHunter_1142 Dec. 22 08.27.jpg ScreenHunter_29875 Nov. 14 19.32.jpg ScreenHunter_29880 Nov. 14 19.34.jpg kyw-open04.jpg ScreenHunter_29879 Nov. 14 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_29878 Nov. 14 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_29876 Nov. 14 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_29881 Nov. 14 19.35.jpg ScreenHunter_29877 Nov. 14 19.33.jpg ScreenHunter_1143 Dec. 22 08.27.jpg ScreenHunter_1145 Dec. 22 08.28.jpg ScreenHunter_1144 Dec. 22 08.28.jpg ScreenHunter_29870 Nov. 14 19.23.jpg ScreenHunter_29873 Nov. 14 19.27.jpg ScreenHunter_29874 Nov. 14 19.29.jpg ScreenHunter_29872 Nov. 14 19.25.jpg ScreenHunter_29871 Nov. 14 19.24.jpg ScreenHunter_29869 Nov. 14 19.21.jpg KYW_Logo.png This station logo was based on the variant used in the 1950s and the 1960s. 2013–present KYW-TV_open.png|CBS 3 Eyewitness News 11pm open (2013-2016) ScreenHunter_29859 Nov. 14 19.01.jpg|CBS 3 Eyewitness News Daytime-Version open (2016-present) ScreenHunter_29858 Nov. 14 19.01.jpg|KYW-TV Entertainment Tonight promo from 2016 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:CBS Corporation Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Westinghouse Broadcasting Category:Former NBC network affiliates Category:Viacom Category:Former Viacom subsidiaries Category:National Amusements Category:1941 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 3